The invention concerns a tube with a tube wall composed of flexible webs.
Tubes made out of material webs are known. They are used as inner linings of existing pipe lines, the walls of which are worn or damaged, by which a costly disassembly or replacement of the pipeline can be avoided.
DE-B-347364 describes a tube for pipe linings, of which superposed material webs made of woven or knitted glass fabric, felt, or non-woven fabric are shaped into a tube. This is followed by a resin impregnation and after insertion into the pipeline, hardening by means of UV radiation. Since the pipe has a specific unchangeable diameter, undesirable empty spaces may be formed between the pipeline and the tube.